shatteredhorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedicated Server Guide
Features * GUI for creating custom level rotations, game settings and player limits. * Custom server name, graphic and information URL. * Optional password protection for private matches. * Remote admin console accessible within Shattered Horizon game client. * Configurable auto-team balancing. * Configurable auto-kick / ban for team-killers and high-ping connections. * Built-in anti-cheat detection with configurable auto-kick / ban. * Admin manual kick / ban. * Support for VAC. * Registered servers can submit player stats and achievements to the official leaderboards (registration is optional and free). * LAN game support. * Supported operating systems: Windows XP, Windows Server 2003, Windows Vista, Windows 7 and Windows Server 2008. Note, DirectX 10 is not required for running a Shattered Horizon server. Quick start # Install the Shattered Horizon dedicated server from the Steam “Tools” tab # Start the Server GUI by double-clicking on the dedicated server in the Steam “Tools” tab # Configure your server. At a minimum, you need to add one or more levels to the level rotation on the “Maps” tab # Click on “Save And Launch.” # Select a filename to save the server config into # The server starts and displays a small console window # Start the Shattered Horizon client and log in to your server Registering your server for global stat submit In order to be able to forward player stats into the Futuremark global stats server for Shattered Horizon, you need to register your server. This is easiest to do on the Server GUI, in the “Register” tab # Click on the “Get a registration key” button # Follow the instructions given in the browser window to get your key # Once you have received the key e-mail, copy and paste the key string into the server GUI Now, when you next save your server configuration, the key will be included, and the server based on this configuration will be shown as a registered server in the client’s server browser. Registered status is indicated by the tag “RS” in the server tags column of the server browser. Registered servers automatically forward all player stats to the global Shattered Horizon stats server, and the players will thus gain score, rank and achievements when playing. Futuremark retains the right to exclude any registered server from submitting stats temporarily or permanently if systematic cheating is detected, so play nice. Customizing the server using the server GUI The server GUI lists all server options on the “Network” and “Settings” tabs. You can set these as you wish, but the defaults should generally be fine for most use. Just remember to set “Server name” to something unique and descriptive, like “LeetClan Arc 24h, all modes” so that it will not be confused with other servers, and players will get an idea of what to expect when they join. The “Maps” tab lets you select a series of maps with varying game modes and round lengths, and add them to the server rotation. You must add at least one map in order to be able to launch the server. The Server's banner graphic should be a 358x100 pixel png image. Recommended Bandwidth Settings *4 players - 128 kbps *6 players - 256 kbps *8 players - 384 kbps *12 players - 512 kbps *16 players - 1024 kbps *24 players - 2048 kbps *32 players - 3072 kbps Administrating the Server When in game and playing on a map, you can open a console connection to the server from the game client # Press F12 to open the console (you can change this key in the control configuration) # Type login and press enter. Substitute your defined server admin password # You should now be logged in to the server admin console # Type help and press enter to see available commands # Do some administrating # Type logout and press enter to log out from the server # Type exit and press enter to exit the console, and return to the game Admin Commands Advanced Configuration Zip Distribution The dedicated server is also available as a downloadable zip. Direct download link: http://www.futuremark.com/downloads/shattered_horizon_dedicated_server_1.3.0.17.zip 2019-11-07: File available here: https://s3.amazonaws.com/download-aws.futuremark.com/shattered_horizon_dedicated_server_1.3.0.17.zip Installation is simple: # Unzip the package to a location of your choosing # Install the dependencies found in the installer_support directory # Configure the server. Create your first config file with the Server GUI (server_exe\sh_server_gui.exe), and then refine it either in the GUI, or with a text editor # Start the server, either with the GUI, or using a the server command-line (see below) Category:Dedicated Server Server command-line The Shattered Horizon dedicated server can be started from the command-line. The executable resides in sh_server\sh_server.exe inside the zip package. The basic command-line to start the server is as follows: sh_server.exe --config_file=myconfig.txt Other Options: Troubleshooting For support and advice, please turn to our on-line support site at: Get Satisfaction Category:Dedicated Server